Sparrow
by BlondieOnPaper
Summary: Set after s1 before s2. Penguin had got what he wanted; he was the King of Gotham at last. However, he had to push his Sparrow away to keep her safe. Now he has all the power he wants, he will stop at nothing to get his bird back in a cage. Rated M for adulty situations. I don't own anything but my original characters


"You heard the news?" I looked up from my modelling and saw Scott holing a paper. "Your buddy is now King of Gotham."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not my friend Scotty." I went back to modelling the rose from icing. "He made that very clear to me the last time we spoke."

He noticed the sadness in my voice. "You haven't been the same since you saw him last."

I slammed my hand on the table. "Yeah and it's better for me!" I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry Scott I didn't mean to yell at you."

He sat on a stool and rubbed my arm. "You miss him don't you?"

I nodded reluctantly. "He was right though. I don't belong in that world." I held up my finished rose. "I'm far too suited for this life." Scott winked before returning to the front shop. I placed the rose on top of the birthday cake, I still had to hand paint the flowers and vines on the fondant but they weren't due to pick up the cake until 2pm so that left me 2 hours to get that done.

We had just handed the flower cake to the customer and had an order for a wedding cake which I was super excited about. I loved making wedding cakes; they were so big and you could do so much with them. The couple's theme was white and gold so I was going to go with a golden phoenix theme to the cake. Elegant yet making it look a million bucks. I was having fun sketching up some ideas and I heard a knock on the door to my workshop. Scott peaked his head around the corner. "I uh… Someone wants to speak to you."

I frowned at the look on Scott's face. Something had shaken him up; in case it was a robber I grabbed the spare gun I kept under the table and tucked it away behind my apron. I rounded the corner and just stopped dead. I bit my cheek at the anger and sadness that was going through me. "Oswald." I stated.

He let out a slight breath before smiling. "Hello my little Sparrow. I see your bakery is climbing to new heights. That's good."

I clicked my neck slightly and avoided those eyes I used to trust with my life. "Is there something I can help you with Mr Cobblepot?"

He looked hurt for a moment, after all I never used to call him by his full name before. "I see you've gone back to using formalities. I know I can only blame myself for that, but I came here to apologise." I still didn't look at hi but I could hear the sincerity his voice held. "I know what I said was cruel and… please would you look at me?"

I heard the desperation seep into his voice and I reluctantly looked at him. He looked very much like I remembered; dressed in a well fitted suit, umbrella at his side, black spiked hair, and those eyes I wished I could forget. "You held a knife to my throat Oswald and ordered me away from you. So that's what I did." My voice was cold and I just needed him out of my shop before I did something I would regret.

"I know I did." He looked briefly at his shoes before returning his gaze to me. "I was frightened for your safety, I couldn't risk anyone hurting you to get to me."

I rolled my eyes. "We both know I couldn't have meant anything to you if it was so easy to cast me aside." I spoke through my teeth as my fist began to clench. "I have a good life now and I won't have you screw that up."

He looked sad but nodded all the same. "I'm not one to give up easily." I cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I'm now King of Gotham Cara, I can take care of you now. I can give you the life you deserve."

My heart skipped a beat at the thought. "I'm not following."

"When I got thinking when I sorted out my affairs I came to a very simple conclusion." He smirked at me in a way that made my knees go slightly weak. "I denied my feelings for you before for fear I couldn't protect you. I can now and I have no intention of letting you go."

I shook my head. "I'm fine where I am thank you." Despite my feelings I couldn't let myself get swept up in it all. I left all the gangster drama for a reason.

He took a couple of steps forward but I stood my ground like the stubborn fool I am. "You say that now my dear Sparrow…" I could feel his breath against my cheek as he leaned in closer to my ear. "You said it yourself when we first met… I'm a man who knows what he wants, and takes it." He pulled back and gave me a wink. "Gabe would you get some of the banana loaf? Cara makes the best in the whole of Gotham." After Gabe bought the cake they began to walk out before Oswald turned around. "I'll be seeing you my Sparrow."


End file.
